Repas
by Elkir Delrond
Summary: Un vampire et un humain qui s'unissent en toute intimité, en toute simplicité.


**Bonjour ou bonsoir !**

 **Ceci est ma deuxième histoire sur Crowley et Yuu,**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Crowley passa tendrement ses doigts dans les cheveux jais de Yuu. Le jeune homme était paisiblement endormi. Il se pencha pour effleurer les lèvres du jeune homme. Jeune homme qui ouvrit doucement les yeux.

« Crowley… »

Le jeune homme se redressa pour prendre le bicolore dans ses bras.

« Yo Yuu ! Bien dormi ?

-Hum… »

Crowley sourit face à la mine endormie qu'arborait son amant. Il caressa la joue du brun pour ensuite descendre dans son cou. Sans même une parole, Yuu pencha la tête sur le côté, s'offrant complétement. L'homme planta alors ses crocs dans la chaire.

« Ah… Ah… Hum ! Crowley… »

Le vampire suçait le sang du séraphin avec bonheur avant la plaie une fois son repas pris. Il allait remercier Yuu lorsqu'il remarqua le désir dans les yeux du jeune homme. Sa circulation s'était faite plus rapide, tout comme sa respiration. Appréciant cette vision, Crowley fit se coucher Yuu avant de le surplomber.

« -D'après certaines personnes, sucer le sang est quelque chose qui peut exciter le donneur bien plus que le receveur. Apparemment, c'est vrai.

-Abruti ! »

Yuu frappa le vampire qui stoppa son coup en riant. Il adorait gêner son amant. Comme pour se faire pardonner, il embrassa le brun tout en passant ses mains sous son T-shirt, tandis que ce-dernier enroulait ses jambes autour des hanches du dominant pour l'attirer contre lui. Crowley ne put retenir un léger rire.

« Toi qui est toujours gêné et agressif, voilà que tu me tentes !

-Tais-toi… »

Crowley profita de l'humeur de son bien aimé. Il lui fit retirer son haut pour s'attaquer à son torse. Il caressa les muscles du jeune homme tout en embrassant, léchant, mordillant l'un de ses tétons. De légers gémissements envahirent peu à peu la chambre que partageait les deux amants.

Yuu, agacé de ne rien faire, comme à chaque fois, tira sur les cheveux du vampire pour qu'il le regarde. Celui-ci était étonné.

« Laisse-moi faire un peu… »

Le jeune homme était écarlate mais maintenait le regard. Crowley était vraiment surpris par le comportement du brun mais cela l'amusait. Il se détacha de Yuu pour s'asseoir et tendre les bras, invitant le corbeau entre ces derniers. Celui-ci l'ignora, préférant se concentrer sur une partie sensible du corps de tout homme. Il l'embrassa au travers du pantalon tout en caressant les bourses. Il baissa le pyjama puis le caleçon du vampire pour sortir son sexe. Il déglutit face à sa grandeur. Il n'avait fait une fellation à l'homme que deux fois depuis qu'ils étaient amants. Il pensait sa technique horrible mais jamais le bicolore ne s'en était plains. C'est ainsi qu'il commença à lécher, embrasser le gland avant de prendre soin de la hauteur. Avec ses mains, il tenait la base du pénis avant de commencer à sucer et engloutir, tout du moins essayer d'engloutir, le pénis.

Crowley laissait échapper de faibles gémissements. Il profitait de la vue qui s'offrait à lui : Yuu, à quatre pattes, les fesses en l'air, seulement couvertes d'un caleçon moulant, concentré à s'occuper de sa queue. Le vampire imprimé cette image dans son esprit, sachant que le corbeau ne se donnerait plus de cette manière avant un long moment.

Le bicolore passa sa main dans les cheveux de son amant, incitant ce-dernier à le regarder. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent, laissant transparaitre leurs sentiments. De l'amour ? Oui, ils s'aimaient. Et ils en étaient les premiers à en être surpris !

Yuu accéléra le rythme, bien qu'il ait du mal avec une telle chose en bouche. Il entendait les bruits que faisait le vampire. Il n'était peut-être pas si mauvais que ça… Soudainement, il fut poussé en arrière par le noble. Etonné, il regarda l'homme pour voir son sourire et ses joues légèrement rosées. Il se redressa pour se coucher sur le torse musclé de Crowley.

« -C'était mauvais, n'est-ce pas ?

Le vampire écarquilla les yeux avant de rire. Yuu, quant à lui, tourna la tête, vexé et gêné.

-Je ne pense pas que tu te rendes comptes Yuu ! Tu es incroyable !

-Te moque pas de…

\- Je ne me moque pas, justement ! Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu es doué. J'ai failli venir à cause de toi.

-Mais… Mais tu ne fais aucun bruit !

\- J'ai une très bonne maîtrise de moi-même. »

Crowley venait de faire un clin d'œil à son amant, énervant ce-dernier. Alors comme ça, monsieur le noble ne voulait pas laisser entendre son plaisir ? Il allait voir…

Yuu appuya sur les épaules du bicolore pour lui faire comprendre de se coucher. Le treizième le fit sans trop comprendre pourquoi jusqu'à ce qu'il voie le brun retirer son sous-vêtement. Il approchait ses mains du corps désiré quand Yuu le stoppa.

« Ne me touche pas ! Je t'interdis de me toucher aujourd'hui. »

Crowley s'étonna encore plus du comportement de Yuu. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il leva ses mains pour ensuite les placer le long de son corps, profitant de la vue d'un ancien soldat presque nu assis sur son entre jambe dure. Il admira l'érection de l'adolescent.

Yuu pris son courage à deux mains pour humidifier deux de ses doigts longuement avant de les diriger vers son intimité. Il enfonça lentement le premier à l'intérieur en gémissant à cause de la gêne engendrer. Il aurait dû prendre du lubrifiant… Qu'importe ! Il fit mouvoir son doigt dans son orifice tout en fermant les yeux, sentant toujours sur lui le regard chaud de Crowley. Au bout d'un certain temps, il inséra le second doigt, ressentant moins de gêne qu'avec le premier. Il effectua des mouvements pour écarter ses chaires. Il commençait à apprécier leur présence lorsqu'il rouvrit complétement les yeux pour voir Crowley se caresser.

« Tu es cruel Yuu… »

Le brun, rouge, sourit face à la réaction de son amant. Il fit passer sa main entre ses cuisses pour se saisir du pénis érigé en dessous de lui. Il fit entrer en lui le gland humide puis descendit doucement. Il ne contenait pas ses gémissements, tout comme Crowley. Ce-dernier donna un coup de rein pour que le membre disparaisse totalement en Yuu.

« Crowley !

-Je ne t'ai pas touché ! »

Le vampire affichait un immense sourire, taquinant son brun. Ledit brun ne bougea pas tout de suite, s'habituant à la présence de cet engin en lui. Après d'interminables minutes pour Crowley, Yuu commença à onduler du bassin. Il y allait lentement, frustrant le vampire.

Vampire qui en eu vite assez et qui donna un violent coup de rein, frappa le corbeau à un point sensible.

« Ah ! »

C'était un cri de plaisir. Par réflexe, le dominé avait mis sa main sur sa bouche pour empêcher un autre son d'en sortir. Il était adorable. Crowley recommença, se saisissant des hanches du jeune homme.

« Crow… Ley ! Tu ne… devais pas me… toucher ! Ah ! Ah ! »

Crowley réitéra la chose, touchant parfois la prostate de son amant. Yuu ayant du mal à tenir debout, il se coucha sur le vampire, gémissant au creux de son oreille. Soudainement, le dominant inversa leur position pour pénétrer plus profondément son amant tout en l'embrassant avec passion. Celui-ci ne s'en rendait pas compte, de par ses forts gémissements, mais Crowley « laissait entendre son plaisir ». Au bout d'un long moment, Yuu s'accrocha aux épaules du noble.

« Crowley… Viens… Je viens ! »

Le vampire mordit à ce moment précis son garde-manger, le conduisant à l'orgasme. Il se déversa entre leurs corps, vite rejoint par le bicolore. Il inversa une nouvelle fois leurs positions pour que Yuu soit au-dessus.

Les deux amants restèrent dans cette position de longues minutes, silencieux. Leurs respirations s'étaient unies pour n'en former qu'une. Ils s'embrassèrent avant que Crowley ne prenne dans ses bras le plus jeune, toujours énergique, les menant tous deux à la salle de bain.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Si vous avez la moindre remarque, je suis là !**


End file.
